Piercing Pleasures
by IssaVaugn
Summary: Kyo loves every one of his boyfriend' s kinks. Especially Haru's piercings. When he realizes their meanings, it makes them a whole new level of sexy. Perhaps he will even join Haru for a piece of new jewelry... It certainly can only make their sex life more interesting, right? Haru X Kyo. Yaoi Lemon. Tentative five-shot, plenty of kink and smut.


_So some guy today told me my ear piercings were sexy. Considering he's a close friend, and a few years older than me, I thought it was majorly cute... which led me to thinking about Haru's piercings (just an excuse, I've been itching to write a HaruXKyo fic, but not ready to commit all the effort while I'm watching the episodes of Kuroko No Baskura and working on 'One Hell of a Lover'...) So this was a perfect solution: write a four-maybe five shot- on Haru's piercings... and give Kyo a stud of his own... then I thought, make it kinky. And yaoi. Add a bit of lemon, and viola, a masterpiece for shippers like me! Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass (Sorry Yuki!) if you like this pairing or not, just remember you chose to click on a story with this pairing clearly stated... But for fellow Haruko ( maybe kyoru?) fanfic, let the fun begin!_

_(For those of you wondering, the guy is attractive. I also have 8 piercings, 5 on the right...)_

* * *

Haru loved the way Kyo's rough tongue slid between his studded earrings. The swirling of his kitten's muscle around the curves in his ear, the hot breaths mixing with cold saliva, sending chills down...

_Yeah_. He loved Kyo.

Kyo leaned over his boyfriend, mouth making good work on his lover's right earlobe, already feeling his erection hard beneath him. Damn ox, so horny all the time... Not that Kyo minded, because Haru's kinkiness made up for all the times he'd had to help the younger boy out. There was the time Haru shaved his entire lower body... the time they'd used shampoo for lube in the shower... Heck, even the time Haru had gotten Kyo into that kitten/maid cosplay outfit! Sex never got old. Sometimes, having a sore ass did, but it was a price well paid.

Haru's hands were scraping lightly up and down Kyo's bare tanned chest, tracing the contours of each chiseled muscle. His shirt, long forgotten, lay on the floor with Haru's, both having been long since abandoned the moment they arrived at the Sohma house earlier that Friday afternoon.

Shigure was down at his office, turning in a manuscript to stop his poor editors ranting. Yuki was out in the garden, entertaining Momiji (who had insisted he come with Haru) and Tohru, the three of them gathering plants for tonight's dinner...

Kyo hoped they left out the leeks. And meat, for Haru's sake. But especially the leeks. He hated them, yet they seemed to be Tohru's favorite food. Just the thought of them made him want to shudder violently. A second later, he did, but for a different reason.

Haru's strong, thin fingers had snaked their way down his now unzipped pants, kneading Kyo through his boxers.  
Kyo let out a loud moan, and Haru grinned; both of them were equally glad they were alone for the moment.

As soon as Kyo's member stood at full attention, Haru released his grip, going back to kissing Kyo. Noticing his boyfriend's obvious distress, he grinned, biting on Kyo's lip and sticking his tongue inside the shorter boys mouth.

As Kyo moaned again, Haru's pants grew even tighter, chains on his dark jeans clinking as he ground against his boyfriend's crotch, both of them desperate for friction.

Kyo's hands moved up around Haru's head, fingers pressing against the taller boy's jewelry once again. He'd never really questioned Haru's fashion sense- it had always been the way the ox was- but lately Kyo had been wondering about the piercings in general. Something about them made everything feel _that_ much sexier.

As Haru broke this kiss for air, Kyo moved his head down to his boyfriend's smooth chest, laying his head there. Both of them took a few moments to catch their breath,

Kyo could hear Haru's heart beating, their erections rubbing together with each deep breath, and for the moment, nothing in the world was wrong.

The Ox, fully recovered, angled his boyfriend's face towards his, silvery chrome eyes locking onto fiery red orange ones.

Curiosity, as always, killed the cat.

"So why all the piercings?" Kyo teased, twirling one between two fingers to make a point.

Haru froze, and for a moment time ran still, his hands fallen limply from their former place tracing patterns on his boyfriend's back.

"Do yo- do you not... like them?"

Kyo could have laughed, except for the solemn, almost scared face of his boyfriend. Haru was a paradox. Even after a year and a half of being together- with him being the seme- he was still so fragile when it came to anything Kyo said. The cat was almost angry, but sad too. After all this time, didn't Haru know how much he loved him?  
Haru's metallic eyes shimmered through a film of wetness. Kyo, not used to the tears present on his boyfriend's beautiful face, flipped out.

"Shit, Haru! I'm sorry, that came out wrong- I didn't mean... Forget it. What I meant to do- I mean, what I meant to say is I love your piercings."

"Really?"

"Yes! They're... so... _you_. They're a part of you. And so I love them." Kyo finished matter of factly. Haru smiled, a huge, beautiful smile. How had Kyo ever been scared that the ox would hurt him? When Haru had first confessed his feelings, Kyo turned him down flat. Scared mostly, of how immensely attracted he was to the two-tone-haired teen as well, but also terrified his heart would be broken again in his life; this time perhaps beyond repair.

"So it doesn't bother you? That I have so many?" Haru asked, hands once again actively roaming Kyo's stocky form.

"Not at all. I guess what I meant to ask was, didn't they hurt? Especially with so many?"

"Nah. But I have a high pain tolerance. Besides, each of them means something."  
Kyo was intrigued. He knew Haru was a dreamer, but how far beyond the surface did his Boyfriend's jewelry go?

"These first two were when I met Shi-chan and moved into the dojo. One for when I met Hattori and he took me in; another for Momiji, my first friend. One for Yuki, when I thought I loved him, then realized I didn't. The other for Rin."

Kyo stiffened at the horse's name, remembering the hatred he felt for the girl each time he saw her with Haru.

"Do you still love her?" he asked quietly, burying his nose in Haru's chest, afraid to look his boyfriend in the eye for fear of the answer.

"Do I miss being walked out on every other night. Do I miss being an emotional whoopee cushion and a punching bag? Do I miss her cheating on me, whispering my secrets to Akito in the way only girls do? _No, kitten._ I got that piercing because I was _free_ from Rin." Kyo purred, kissing Haru's collarbone before looking at him again.

"And the last two?"

"My parents- kinda the same reason for Rin's. They may have had a bastard child. They may have hated me, and that's why they gave me up. They probably never want to see me again, if they even ever remembered me. And I've decided that's okay. I don't need their approval, or their love. Because I got _you_, kitten."

Kyo remembers now, the day after they official got together, Haru came to school the next day with throbbing ears, new diamonds, and a grin like a crescent moon. Still, his heart is heavy. Isn't he special enough for at least one piercing? Doesn't he mean that much to his boyfriend?

"Something wrong, kitten?" Kyo's tense body had Haru wondering what he said wrong. Was it too sappy for a guy like him?

"It's nothing." Kyo muttered, stretching up to kiss Haru squarely on the lips. Haru, not easily fooled despite being the supposedly stupid ox, pushed Kyo's shoulders away. Sitting up, Kyo's legs shifted until he was sitting in Haru's lap, legs wrapped around the taller boy's thin back.

"It isn't _nothing_, kitten." Haru said in a deadly serious voice. "Do you want to tell me, or does Black Haru have to get it out?"

"N-no! It's just... I thought... maybe I was, well... Maybe I was worth at least one earring..."

Haru chuckled, a deep belly laugh, so unexpectedly it left his boyfriend confused.

"Haru-?"

"No, it's just that's actually really funny kitten. It's been bothering me a lot too... I mean, the more I think about it, I wanted to get a pair of piercings just for you. But then I was thinking, if we are a couple, shouldn't we get a matching set? Then that got me thinking- do I really want your ears pierced like Ayame or Momiji? Plus, there would be talk at school... And I know how you hate gossip- especially about you."

Kyo was amazed, all this thought went into deciding whether or not to get two holes in your ear? Plus, the part about Haru being sensitive to Kyo's feelings made the cat just want to melt into the hot body in front of him.

Haru kept on. "And just like that, I had the perfect idea! Something both of us could get, an and it could be kept hidden. But I wasn't sure if you would agree, plus I'm technically not old enough to do it legally. Though Ayame does have a friend who would do it if he took us there..." Haru trailed off, looking at Kyo expectantly.

"Wait, the snake has a friend who will pierce our what's?!"

"Oh. You know, penis ones." The ox deadpanned.

"_WHAT_?!" Kyo screeched. Only when his boyfriend laughed did Kyo realize the joke was on him.

"Really Kitten? There, of all places? I may be saint like in some... _activities_... but waiting over a _year_ before I could have sex with you again? _Not_ going to happen."

Even Kyo had to laugh at that. "So _what_ then?" He finally asked.

"Bellybuttons." Haru said with a smile.

Kyo paused, thinking. It was hard to think like this, his boyfriend's boner against his, looking across at his sexy body, Haru's hands on his ass...

A bellybutton piercing, huh? Surprisingly to Kyo, it didn't sound all that bad. Almost, sexy... As long as it didn't hurt too bad. Kinda kinky, just like Haru. He couldn't wear his usual black shirts around the house though, but he didn't mind borrowing a few of Haru's longer ones. A school uniform was perfect to cover it up. It would look nice too, he considered, because he had a pair of abs to go with. It was the perfect solution, he concluded. Just like Haru said. The only problem was...

"_Well_?" Haru breathed expectantly.

"I love it. I'd say lets do it..."

"Seriously?" Haru asked, breaking out another killer smile.

"Except for one thing. Where do we get the money?"

To his surprise, Haru just laughed. "That's all you were worried about Kyo? I have some cash- fixed up a few guys motorbikes at school. Actually, it's the perfect amount for two piercings and rings..."

Kyo felt his face mirror his boyfriends. "Then I'm sold. When do we do it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kyo squawked, astonished his boyfriend hadn't jumped up and dragged him off to do it right then, instead of letting him possible lose his nerve.

"Tomorrow." Haru echoed firmly. "Gotta call Aya, tell Hattori Momiji and I are spending the night. Plus, we have unfinished business." With that last seductive statement, Haru's hands slipped down below Kyo's waistband, resuming their actions from a good while earlier.

Downstairs, the screen door slammed, alerting them that Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki were home, the latter currently making his way upstairs to the room _right next to Kyo's._

_"Well fuck_." Haru said, a harsh edge to his normally spacey tone.  
Kyo looked up at his boyfriend warily, one glance confirming Black Haru had indeed come out to play.

"Tell you what Kitten. Blows for now, and we can do it for real tomorrow, after the piercings. _Deal_?"

Kyo groaned and nodded. Anything to relieve this boner, which had been raging on for too long now. Haru's hands slid out from Kyo's pants, bringing the garment and his boxers down with them. Mirroring his own action, Haru stripped the remaining half of his clothing before crawling over Kyo in a 69 position.

"One last thing Kitten. Don't hold back. It's Yuki's fault for interrupting, and since I won't let him join me in the pleasure of seeing you, he can settle for having to listen to us through the walls..."

Not two seconds later, Kyo had no problem letting out a loud moan, matched in volume by one from Haru's own throat.

* * *

_So ya! Chapter one done! I want a belly button ring too, so that's where the inspo for this came. One month, the money and parents permission to go before i get it, bit im close guys! Seriously close! I've heard it doesn't hurt, but the clamp before hand is a bitch. _

_Do you have your bellybutton pierced? (If so, how was it, I wanna make it as realistic as possible... gonna have fun with it and pain-to-pleasure turn ons in the later lemon scenes...) and yay! First HaruXKyo shot. Planning on it being a five shot, but who knows? _

_And those Kinky Sex scenes Kyo mentioned? If this story is a big enough hit, I may do one shots about those... tempting no? :) But alas, I mus now write the next chapter of this (or at least start on it before I fall asleep...)_

_So if you like this, check out my page and find my other stories... just something to do while you wait! (you could review to- criticism is always helpful...) Thanks for reading- I don't own Fruits Basket, and g'night!_


End file.
